1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-110068, until a state in which it is determined that an anomaly occurs on an extension signal line (L2) ends, a charging lid lock mechanism (2701) is driven so that opening of a charging lid (230) provided for a charging inlet (270) of a vehicle is prevented (Claim 8, [0165], and FIG. 4). Examples of the anomaly include a break or a short circuit of the extension signal line (L2) ([0166]). The charging inlet (270) is one for alternating current ([0057]).
As standards for charging of an electric vehicle, the CHAdeMO standard and the combined charging system standard are known. In the combined charging system standard among these, both of normal charging with an alternating-current (AC) power supply and quick charging with a direct-current (DC) power supply are performed by using one charging connector.